


Лучшие друзья девушек

by Nemhain



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как лидер своего народа, Нарцисс не желает подчиняться Ашеру. Но чего хочет его существо?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучшие друзья девушек

Нечто подобное Ашер ожидал увидеть, и все-таки Нарцисс сумел его слегка ... ошарашить. Вампир смотрел на этого мужчину и силился узнать в этой женщине ту властную жадную тварь, что так категорично требовала - и не раз - платы за услуги телом. Ту скотину, которая будучи мужчиной, являлась достаточно женщиной, чтобы подмять под себя чуть ли не самую большую общину оборотней в городе. Ту... того ...  
Неожиданно хрупкая дама, сидевшая на кожаном диване в кабинете Danse Macabre, была ему плохо знакома. И ситуацию не спасало даже то, что он знал, о чем пойдет разговор. Но в конце концов, Нарцисс был всего лишь женщиной, а этот вид уже мало чем мог его ошарашить - после двора Belle Morte.  
\- До меня дошли слухи ... - его странный, не мужской и не женский голос в спокойном тоне звучал весьма приятно и мелодично.  
Ашер тряхнул головой, перебивая:  
\- Вина, Нарцисс, или что-нибудь покрепче?  
\- Красное, - нотка неудовольствия прорезалась в его голосе: его спектакль прерывали. Какому актеру такое понравится?  
Ашер отошел к бару и налил Нарциссу итальянского, проженного злым прямым солнцем, хмельного до безобразия. По крайней мере, именно таким он его помнил. Было ли молодое Valpolicello таким? Возможно ... только возможно ... вампир когда-нибудь решится проверить - снова.  
Нарцисс принял бокал, напряженно и зло разглядывая из-под длинных накладных ресниц порождение своей эротической мечты. Или кошмара. Он всё не мог решить.  
Ашер зашел за спинку кресла, за спину мужчины. И тихо заговорил, уронив на хрупкие плечи, обтянутые синим атласом платья, золотой водопад своих волос:  
\- Нарцисс... Ты так красив сегодня. Неужели для меня?  
\- Тебе бы хотелось, чтобы это было так?  
\- А что это? - Ашер проигнорировал ответный выпад. Он провел пальцами по мочке уха мужчины. - Лучшие друзья девушки ...  
Внезапно его ладонь сомкнулась вокруг тонкой, почти женской шеи главаря гиен.  
\- Что ты...  
\- Заткнись! - Ашер сжал пальцы, нащупывая пульс оборотня. - Послушай внимательно, Нарцисс. А лучше - почувствуй.  
Он призвал ту силу, что обрел так недавно. Она рвалась наружу и не была осторожной и мягкой. Он ещё не умел управлять ею, но это было не нужно.  
\- Чувствуешь, Нарцисс? - он ухмыльнулся, слегка ослабляя хватку на шее и лаская нежную кожу. - Скажи мне, этого - достаточно, чтобы поставить на колени весь твой народ?  
\- Нет, - самоуверенно выплюнул Нарцисс. И засмеялся, отвратительно, лающе, как то создание, которым он был на самом деле.  
\- Так чего же ты боишься? - Ашер говорил практически ласково.  
\- Я - боюсь?  
\- Ты напряжен... Я знаю о тебе сейчас так много, сколько не знаешь ты сам. Я знаю твоё самое сокровенное желание.  
\- Правда?  
\- Да, - Ашер нагнулся ниже и продолжил, щекоча губами мочку уха Нарцисса. - Тебе хочется узнать, всё ли я дал тебе почувствовать. Тебе хочется узнать, правда ли я - не смогу подмять тебя под себя. Тебе хочется сыграть в эту игру ... снова.  
\- Я хочу сыграть в неё с того самого раза, только ты не приходишь в мою постель! - шепот быстрый, сбивающийся ...  
\- Тебе хочется попробовать. Вдруг я смогу доминировать тебя во всех смыслах.  
\- Да...  
Ашер резко отпустил его, отстранился, отошел к столу.  
\- Клянись ... - тихим, умоляющим шепотом попросил Нарцисс.  
\- Клясться?  
\- Клянись, что однажды ты дашь мне попробовать, какого это!  
Вампир посмотрел в глаза оборотня: в них была злоба, жажда, любопытство и что-то ещё.  
А для Ашера всё оставалось - игрой.  
\- Клянусь, - легко бросил он, отворачиваясь к зазвонившему телефону.

\- Что ты сделал с Нарциссом? - Жан-Клод не был особенно удивлен, но хотел быть в курсе всего.  
\- Ничего. Я просто очень хорошо знаю его слабое место.  
\- И какое? - пристальный взгляд синих глаз был чертовски острым.  
Ашер едва подавил желание отвернуться от окна:  
\- Я, - непосредственно заявил он.  
\- Поэтому Нарцисс, даже переживая о своих людях, отказывается встречаться с тобой?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Это сделает его слабым. Его место займет другой. Это всегда несколько проблематично.  
Жан-Клод никогда не считал практичность лишней. И был прав.  
А Ашер вспоминал, как бился на кончиках его пальцев яростный пульс оборотня.  
\- Тогда придется мне встретиться с ним, - он ухмыльнулся.  
Жан-Клод тихо рассмеялся: оба они знали, кто на самом деле - лучшие друзья этой "девушки".


End file.
